


Well, Fuck You Too!

by Shadowsdarklight



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Choking, Edgeplay, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsdarklight/pseuds/Shadowsdarklight
Summary: Shameless self insert smut. If you got a problem, you can eat my entire ass.It's good though, just read it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Well, Fuck You Too!

I woke up... well the problems start there I guess. I hadn't remembered falling asleep, willingly or otherwise, and if I had fallen asleep... I'd probably remember this ceiling. It wasn't cracked or rotting like the upstairs, and it wasn't cement like in any of the lower levels...Where am I?

My vision still blurry, I try to rub away the grogginess but find that I can't move. Not in the sense of physical paralysis, no, no, this was no sleep paralysis, no... this was a physical immobilization. I could feel the ropes tied to each arm. Firm knots held taught, splaying my arms wide. Same with my legs.

"The fuck?" I mumbled aloud, not expecting a response. But receiving one anyways.

"Oh, lovely! You're awake," a soft voice sang from across the room. There was a dip to the side of me, sinking the mattress. Bringing me with it and forcing the ropes tighter as they pulled on the bedpost. I thrashed against the bindings with the full intent to bring as much bodily harm to my capture as possible. Sadly though, the rope was strong and I couldn't turn my wrists enough to reach the knots to even attempt loosening them.

All throughout this my capture watched with intent. Watched me pull and writhe against the mattress.

"What the FUCK!?" I spat again.

A chuckle. Oh, fuck you. Dick.

"Sorry, I should introduce myself... and possibly the situation. You do seem confused." His voice was soft and calming, trying not to escalate an already tense situation. Fuck, I hate you.

"No shit asshole! What in hell’s seven circles of SHIT makes you think kidnapping ME of all people-" I had to pause, mostly for breath, but also because he TOUCHED MY FACE!

"Such foul language..." he spoke again, fingers pressing on each side of my mouth, pressing cheeks in so I couldn't form words without feeling more like an idiot. "From such a cute face..."

I was taken aback at the comment, but even more so at the explanation after he let go of my head. "You were an assignment. Someone hired me to find you and capture you. Alive. Good thing too, I would hate to see such an intriguing... specimen wasted by a bullet." His hand ran down my ribs. Slowly. Tracing and touching each space between them.

"So, what? I'm just some trophy? Something you grab and pass off to someone for a fee?" I spat at him.

"If you want to simplify it like that, than sure. But I'm just the middleman. You can’t get mad at me for doing my job, can you?"

"I can and I am." His hand came back to pet at my face. I made a lunge for it. I didn't have much room to move, but I brought my head forward enough to draw blood. I scraped his thumb good with my teeth.

He cursed something under his breath, but I couldn't hear it. Sticking the digit into his mouth, he tried to slow the bleeding. It worked for the most part, but he stared daggers at me until it did.

Any remaining blood I had in my mouth I tried to spit back at him, though it only managed to land on the floor when he stood up.

"Normally," he starts, "anyone I have to deal with doesn't even got to see me. I hand you off to whoever paid for you before you even wake up. But this chick's not coming until tomorrow morning, so we got some time to burn." He states, walking around the bed. A hand drags over and up my ankle, and that's when I notice…

I'm not wearing a lot.

Jacket, top shirt, Jean's, even shoes and socks. Gone. Possibly to make sure I was in no possession of weapons (anymore), and possibly just for the fact of getting me nude. I'm going with a mixture of both. Either way, I was only in my black boxers and striped shirt. I felt too naked, too exposed, too vulnerable. I HATED it.

I tugged harder against the bindings now, trying to, if anything, break the wooden frame they were attached too.

The stranger came up to me, straddling my waist and pinning my arms to the mattress. I was SEETHING.

"Hey hey, we can’t have that now. The deposit on this room was expensive, I can't have you breaking furniture. Now I know this isn't fun for you, I'm sure, but it's happening. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfy?"

"Untie me so I can bash your brains into your skull?" I stated, matter of factly. He didn't seem to like that request. In fact, he IGNORED it. Opting to touch at my ribs again. An uncomfortable shiver ran through me as these hands ran up, skimming against every pressure point, every sensitive patch of skin only separated by a single undershirt.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU SICK LITTLE," hands, that were once everywhere, seemed to target my neck now. Cutting off airflow quickly and efficiently to stop me from screaming. I was only able to push out pathetic wheezes with my remaining breath. Eyes rolling into the back of my head before I was brought back with a fit of coughing. I slammed back to reality as if I had been thrown against concrete. Hard and startling. I was so out of it in that moment that I hadn't even realized this sick bastard had been talking.

"-can't have you screaming and alerting the motel staff. I've already asked you nicely if I could make you more comfy. Water, pillow, painkillers for that headache that's probably worse now. But by all means, try to scream again. I'd be happy to find a way to make it stop..." he trailed off. A sickeningly sweet tone.

Hands on me again, hips this time as he sat back on my thighs. It was dark in the room. Almost too dark to see anything. I could barely make out the figure that practically hovered over me. As far as I could tell... he was short. Shaggy blonde hair, tight clothes, no shoes.

I keep going back to the thought of how I got here. He had mentioned something about a headache earlier, and now that the adrenaline rushing through me had started to settle... so had the migraine.

"Did you use a tranquilizer on me?" I asked, slightly knowing the dead weight feeling that had settled over me with the headache.

"Yes I did, and a lot of it too. I must say, you were possibly one of the hardest men I've had to take down," he stated proudly. I didn’t know if I were to take this as a compliment or not. Instead I started screaming again.

The hands caressing my hips shot back up to my neck. His hips slid up to my stomach as he placed all of his weight, which honestly didn't seem like as much as it felt, into the palm of his hands. It felt like my throat was burning. Whispers of pain escaped me as my vision tunneled. Lips pressed to my forehead as lithe fingers finally let me gasped for air.

I felt light headed. I felt the oxygen surge back up to my brain, sending little jolts and sparks alive in the back of my grey matter. I coughed and sputtered, trying to regain any composure I had left.

"You gotta calm down hun, you're not getting out of this," he whispered against my forehead in an attempt to calm me down. I hated to admit it was working.

"Fuck you," I rasped out, my voice harsh and ragged and soft.

He leaned over me, head on mine and neck in my face. So close I could fucking smell him. Sharp mint and sterile metal. Like a hospital. Latex gloves and hair tied back to keep any DNA from being left in the room. Probably paid for the room in cash, wouldn't want to leave a paper trail. I wasn’t dealing with an amateur here. No, this was new, this was wrong.

I went to scream again, I could take the pain of suffocation, but he say is coming. Could feel me take a deep enough breath. I started to yell, but was abruptly cut off. Not by him this time, no. He shifted, starting to get another angle. A better grip. Tracing his fingers on the bruises already forming on my neck. But because of that shift, he sat back against my hips, bringing something horrific to our attention.

My erection.

"What do we have here?" He asked in a surprised tone. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet."

"I'm Johnny, get the fuck off me." My voice monotone and small. It was hard to raise my voice after having my windpipe half crushed.

"I'm Roy. And no, I don’t think I want to. I'm comfortable right here," he stated, slowly grinding into the annoyance between my legs. His fingers still pressed into the bruising, the rest of his body lowering to press against my chest. I continued to struggle against my bindings as his hands lowered down to my stomach.

He slid back, ass on my thighs again, as his hands continued to travel.

"Don't," I bit out through clenched teeth. That too, was ignored. Both hands cupped around me, forcing more sparks in my brain to go off. Like soft pinpricks to the back of my skull.

"Your buyer said he wanted you alive... but she never stated your condition..." Roy trailed off, slowly stroking me through the thin fabric of my boxers. I pulled my arms against the knots hard. The frame of the bed came up and slammed back down against the wall with a loud SMACK.

His stiffness pressed against mine when he came up to press my arms against the mattress again. I let out an undignified gasp at the pressure. I hated this. Fuck did I hate this…

"I already told you, we can't have that. Someone might come knocking. Now this can go one of two ways-"

"Fuck you."

"And that's one of the ways, now isn’t it."

"What?" I didn't get an answer from that. Instead he hooked a finger into the waistband of my only remaining layer of protection. I didn't even react to it. I was more... curious on what he would do from here. I still pulled at the binding, but not as hard. My wrists were a bright red by now and my ankles weren't doing much better.

Roy ran a hand up my length, loose and barely touching, but still enough to trigger my sensitive nervous system. I twitched to attention at the caress. Swallowing hard as he just about stared into my goddamn soul.

"Fuck, you're perfect," he stated, under his breath. "We DO have some time to kill," his lips touched my hip before continuing, "we could definitely have some fun."

His hands started to move, gripping tighter. His hand toyed with my head, thumb moving slick around the top of me as he started mouthing at the base. I should have said something. I COULD say something, but it was such a bizarre situation I didn’t even know what to say. So I just watched. Watched in sick fascination as this random twink twenty year old mouthed at my leaking cock.

Roy kissed at my head, pressing against it before sticking hard against the sensitivity. Tongue pressed flat against the gland as he took in more of me. It was such a strange sight to see, I couldn't even think straight. The sparks in the back of my head set me on fire. I was so warm and tortured, and I couldn't stop myself from breaking my restraint. I bucked up into the tight heat before I could even think about what that meant.

Nails dug hard into the skin of my hips, pinning me into the mattress. The security in the lack of movement was almost reassuring. I didn't WANT to move.

A hand touched my balls as his nose came to touch my pelvic, and I let out a strained whimper at the tightness. The feeling of someone swallowing around me was... new. And surprisingly not as unpleasant as it sounded. Roy let out a chuckle as he pulled back, the sound reverberating up my entire spine. He pulled off, licking his lips to clear away anything that had dripped past them.

I didn't know what to say aside from choking out mild curses. Pushing my shirt up to my chin, he fucking BIT his way up to my cheek before getting up off the bed.

"Mm, be right back," he mumbled against my cheek. I tried to bite at his before he pulled back, but he seemed to find it more playful than threatening like I had hoped it was. Roy disappeared into the bathroom, and I was left to look at myself for the time being.

My cock stood tall in the air, red and angry and getting cold against the contrast of warm spit and the motel's AC. There was a series of zippers and shuffling from behind the closed bathroom door.

I kicked my legs out, still testing the ropes. The loop around my ankle isn't going anywhere, that's for sure, but the loop around the bedpost might work. It wasn’t secured around any notch or bar, unlike my wrists, just tied over a smooth wooden pole. One good kick and I could get a leg loose. Not really sure where to go from there, but-

The bathroom door creaked open, Roy stepping through looking tired and disheveled. Naked too, well, his bottom half at least. Gloves gone and hair untied to just barely touch his shoulders. A handful of items were set on the side table, but I couldn't make them out before I was straddled again. Warm hands pressed against my neck again, but didn't cut off air. Yet. Instead, he moved back, pressing a soft, warm, wet heat against my growing need. NO, shut up!

"Don't," I tried again, feeling his fingertips dig into skin.

"We've already come this far, what's the harm in going a little farther? I won’t hurt you..." he pressed at the bruises he had left behind, "I won't kill you."

"I might," slipped out before I could stop it. I was blind here. No voices to guide me, no movement to help me. I didn’t even know my location. My sense of security was going haywire! Because out of all the reasonings that should make me terrified and racing, I was tricked into feeling safe. Tricked with the soft touches and sweet voices and jarring spikes of euphoria.

What I assumed was lubes dripped onto my tip when Roy say back. Not sinking onto me, but sandwiching my dick between those sweet soft- KNOCK IT OFF! The top of me pressed flat against his opening.

"Is this your first time?" He asked, tone shifting slightly. I looked like a wreck, I knew it. Nervous and sweating and stupid. I don't answer but he knew, he fucking KNEW just from looking at me. "If it is, at least I can make it a good time. How about that?" He asked hopefully. And to my absolute HORROR... I nodded.

I hated this, but as much as I hated it, I knew I needed it. Knew I needed to feel him, who ever he was.

He let out a chuckle, having the audacity to lean down and kiss me. I kept my lips shut tight, not really knowing what to do with myself. Screw sex, I've never even KISSED someone! Until now I guess.

But my lips didn’t matter, as he was soon trailing further down. The restraints on my mind keeping me pinned just about snapped when his mouth closed over my throat. I bucked up against the slick heat down below, trying to get any amount of friction.

The sooner I got off the sooner it'd be over, I thought. And thankfully, my silent wish was granted. Roy ground back against me, lifting his body just enough to let the head of me sink into him. He let out a heavy huff and a moan against my collarbone. A sharp shudder ran up my back and zapped me in the middle of my brain with pleasure. It was tight. Almost painfully so, but it was a glowing relief compared to being left alone.

He pulled back, almost slipping off, before sinking further, almost two inches at once before rearing back up, barely slipping off, and rushing back down an inch further than before. He kept at that pace until he was comfortably sitting back against my hips. He sat back further, trying to get a better angle to work with, and that's when I saw it. Roy was skinny, not as much as me, but still. And sank this far onto me... I could see it. I could see a small bubble of a dent from his stomach. An odd feeling set over me at the sight. Pride? Satisfaction? Either way, the feeling was nothing compared to the all-encompassing heat I was currently sheathed inside.

Roy let out a sigh, looking happy with himself. He touched his own stomach, smiling and prodding at the outward dent I had given him. I could feel every touch, even through his body. Fuck, my brain was gonna pop.

"Holy shit, I was right, you ARE perfect." He stated proudly. Finally shifting from his seated position. Both hands were placed on my chest for better leverage. Picking himself up again, he slammed down hard, letting another warm sigh escaped him as I bit at my own lip. Another rise and fall and I found myself snapping up to meet his hips before I could even think to stop myself. Not that I really was anymore, thinking that is.

"Fuck," was the only word I was able to muster in my sexy soup brain. Followed by a series of absolutely pathetic whimpers that escaped me each time our hips smacked together.

"You gotta tell me when your getting close hun," he spoke softly, cheek pressed against mine while he spoke right into my ear. Nipping at skin right there, and even behind it. I turned my head, showing more of my neck. A submission, sure, but I knew when I was beat. There was no escape at the moment except to play along.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, you understand, or yeah you're close?"

"Close," I spoke pathetically, voice straining against my own throat.

"Are you?"

"Yes..." I admitted softly.

"Are you?"

"YES!"

"Good." He spoke with a grin, slamming down onto me before pulling off slowly. We separated with a soft squelching noise before he sat back onto my thighs, leaving me to lightly thrust up into nothing. Like an animal. Disgraceful.

"Fucking hell, just look at you." And I did, my dick was almost turning purple at this point. All the blood from my brain was flooding into my prick. No wonder I couldn't think straight.

"Please," I begged. Not sure what for. Friction, warmth, something, I didn’t know!

Roy's eyes lit up at the request, mouth almost falling open at how far he had broken me in such a short amount of time. I felt so weak. Deranged, but I don't care at this point. I needed SOMETHING! I just about whined, writhing under his gaze while he just stared at me struggle.

"Please? Oh come now," he chuckled to himself, "you'll have to be more specific."

"Don't care, anything, PLEASE!" I wanted to just about CRY. My prick was leaking and strained and I could do nothing but watch as Roy stared at it in amusement.

"Don't mind if I do," he sang, lifting himself up from the bed once again. I was afraid he'd disappear into the bathroom again. Instead, he reached past me towards the items on the bed counter. Items I really should have paid more attention to. Lube and a cock ring.

Dear god, no.

He placed them between my legs, then going to my left leg, and starting to untie the loop on the bedpost.

"Are you untying my legs for this?" I asked, genuinely curious and confused.

"Sort of... Not really," he told me, starting to walk around the bed towards my left arm. I started kicking my leg out, towards him for the most part, but soon past him as he sank his knees between mine, pulling the loose leg over his shoulder. He leans in, putting the limb in a VERY uncomfortable position. My knee was just about touching my armpit, and I couldn't move it far enough to even kick him in the back.

He did what I feared he would do. Keeping my leg in that position, he took the rope from my ankle and tied it right above my wrist. I had enough give to bend my knee and almost rock my hips, but other than that I was stuck in a half split across the mattress. Boxers pulled off the one leg and left alone on the other.

I tried to grind against the knee just below my balls, but was quickly stopped. Hips pinned to the mattress, a warm hand slicking me up just enough to slip on the tight metal ring. Painful wasn’t the right word for it, but cold certainly was. Steal pressed firmly against my testicles, keeping me from achieving anything. More coldness came to press against my entrance a moment later.

"Woah, woah, hey, HEY! The FUCK do you think your DOING!?" I yelled, pulling at restraints again. With one hand pressing a finger in my ass, the other came up to my throat again. I couldn't breathe again. His entire weight being put into the single hand as it continued to get tighter.

"I thought we talked about the screaming?" He mentioned half-heartedly, smiling as I gasped for oxygen. Tunnel vision setting in faster than I'd care to admit, not much blood flow in my head to begin with. My dick sadly jumping at the harsh treatment. I tried to give a few quick nods to show I understood. A second finger slid in with the first as I once again gasped for breath. Starved for air and feeling uncomfortably full.

"Oh, FUCK me," I rasped.

"That the plan Johnny boy-"

"Not what I meant."

He laughed, leaning into me again, stomach just barely grazing my tip while he giggled into my ear. I felt his slick dick press against mine while he nipped at my ear and neck. Chin. Lips. He trapped my lower lip between his teeth and sucked hard against my flesh. Oh, how I craved that draw against the rest me. A third finger entered and twisted inside me. I could barely feel the intrusion, solely focused on the erection that was just about drooling against my stomach and getting Roy's chest wet as he moved against me.

Backing up, he pulled his fingers out of me, lining himself up and squeezing just the tip in before I could object further. I let a heavy breath leave me, tearing at my throat as it left.

Before, I could barely see the room itself, but by now my eyes were blown so fucking wide. I could see Roy clear as day. A short skinny thing confidently placed between my legs.

And in one swift movement he was buried balls deep into me.

He pressed my hips HARD into the mattress, firm against his pelvis, not allowing any movement as I full-body thrashed against the foreign intrusion. I couldn't make out words, just sounds, barely gasps. Just huffs and noises leaking out of me as I fought to find friction, release, SOMETHING!

I mean, just... okay, WOW.

Sure there was pain, but there was so much slick used I was less in pain as I was just jarringly full. New feeling. I hate it!

But I needed more.

"Please," I whimpered out, begging again. I was on the verge of tears at this point. Every part of my brain had shut off at this point except for the animal that craved nothing but lust. I needed this.

"Please what, Johnny. I gotta know what you want before I can do anything."

"Fuck you, fuck me..."

"What was that?" Roy was glowing, he was so smug.

"Fuck me! Please!" I fucking SOBBED. I NEEDED this! And holy SHIT did I get it. His hands let go of my hips and dove for my face. I didn't know what I was doing, but it was all lips and teeth and tongues. And I gave into every ounce he gave me.

There was barely any movement of his hips against mine, but with what space I had, I rocked against him. I was just about riding his cock.

He grabbed my hips again and lifted them from the bed, digging his knees underneath me for an odd angle. Rearing back, he slipped out and pressed his hot cock against mine, the closest thing to a touch I've had in minutes. I could feel a tear slid down my face and I sobbed at the contact. Gasping loudly, on the verge of a moan as he hooked a thumb over himself and slid right back in, bringing himself hard into me in a single moment. And the angle had me seeing stars, my vision went white, blurred by tears, and I swear for a moment I could see bitches screaming at me through the clouds of heaven. I would have cum in that moment if I could have. Instead, the metal ring just seemed to get tighter around me.

"To-uch me," my voice came out broken and scratchy. It didn’t even sound like my own.

Roy moaned against my ear before answering, "Mm, no..."

"No!?"

"No. I don't think I can. But I can..." his hips snapped fast to meet mine and it almost helped the tension in my gut. "I can go faster for you."

"Please, please, anything!" Hips snapped faster against mine, and I saw starts again, but this time there was no break to absorb the feeling. It was a constant bombardment against my prostate, each thrust pushing the air from my lungs and pulling sounds I've never wanted to make out of me.

He kept up this brutal pace, kissing and licking away the tears that were streaming down my face.

My dick dark and angry from denial.

"I need it Roy! Please! Touch me, I can't take it!" I was full blown crying. I didn't care, nothing in this moment was more important than getting off, not even my pride.

"Oh, holy shit... if only, if only I trusted you enough to untie you. You'd just throw your arms around me and take a ride, wouldn't you?" I couldn't do anything aside from gasp and nod in agreement. I'd do anything. I'd wrap my legs around his waist and hold on for dear life if it meant I could cum.

Fingers traced around the metal ring, teasing. He went back to kissing me, and I just bit back at his lips. Wild and hungry for more, anything he'd give me. I felt like I was drowning and I never wanted air, just to plummet to the bottom, wherever it may be. "Please," I whimpered against his lips.

The ring came twisting off ever so slowly, wracking a hard sob from my body. Everything was sensitive, oversensitive, bordering on painful, and I couldn't get enough. A pool of precome dripped down my stomach and soaking into the comforter under me.

If Roy was worried about leaving a DNA trail before, he's gonna have to burn this room down to get rid of all the evidence.

Nimble fingers pressed against the underside of my dick and I was so happy I choked on a sob as it came out. I couldn't breath. I didn't need to.

His pace slowed just as mine sped up to gain a touch. That delicious friction of a hand wrapping around me. Not even moving, just holding me tight enough that it hurt to pull away from it. The slickness of before helped the movement. Roy snapped his hips hard against mine, spilling into me without a good warning, but with a loud moan, sighing into my chest as he bent over. The thrusting wasn't fast, but it still hadn't stopped. Riding out everything he had, I milked him dry while I was still in pain. Like forced to watch someone feast while you starve.

I bucked up into that tight hand, just barely not enough pressure to satisfy.

But for just a moment he tightened it, and that moment was all I needed before I was cumming HARD. And for the first time, I fucking enjoyed it.

A rope hit against his stomach and mine, the rest spraying higher. A gob hit me flat against the chin and everywhere in between.

Still inside me, he stretched to the side table. And snapped a picture with his phone. I was too tired to even care, coasting on bliss with no end in sight.

"Fucking beautiful," he said, snapping a few more. "Just look at you," he told me. Leaning against my chest he showed me what he meant. There I was, sprayed from hip to neck in my own cum, dick flat and spent against my stomach. His dick pulling out of me, cum dripping from my absolutely used/abused hole. Eyes blown wide, mouth open and hair messier than I ever thought possible. New bruises bloomed against my neck and chest, even my lips... I hated it so much and it was the best thing I've ever seen.

Pushing off my chest, I could feel him pull out of me, his load dripping out as he went. And as odd as it felt, I was content. So full of dopamine I was actually high. I was empty and used and I wanted MORE. Who the fuck am I?

I hadn't even noticed he was gone until he came back with a towel. He even untied my left leg finally. It was sore as he put it down, bent too far for too long. Not even bothering to retie it to its original post, not that I could really move it anyways.

He pulled my shirt back on after my chest was clean. "Do you want your shorts back on?" I just shook my head, words were hard to find after... ah…

He moved his sweaty hair from his face. "I'm gonna take a shower, sorry I can't really offer you one." It's okay, I wanted to say, but all I could muster was a groan and a half-assed nod.

"Wait," I tried before he could disappear into the bathroom. "Who... who asked you... to get me?" I managed to pant out, voice still straining.

"Oh, ah... I normally wouldn't say," he started, looking back at the mess he had made of me. "Some girl. She said she knew you. Said she liked you..." he trailed off.

"Can I get a name?" And the reply was both refreshing as well as shattering-

"Devi."


End file.
